A Marineford pour sauver Ace
by Hey Hey Rey Dee
Summary: Sans prévenir leur capitaine, l'équipage au chapeau de paille se retrouve à Marineford pour empêcher l'exécution d'Ace. Leur camarade Hayley semble prête à tout pour ne pas le laisser mourir.
1. Introduction

Loin de moi l'idée de penser que j'écris mieux qu'Oda.

J'adore One Piece. Pour me remettre d'aplomb quand je vais mal, soit je relis un tome, soit je pense aux malheureux qui sont morts sans connaître la fin de ce manga.

Alors, pour vous parler de mon amour pour One Piece :

Arc préféré : pas moyen de choisir

Personnages masculins préférés : Ace, Luffy, Usopp, Bartolomeo, Jinbei

Personnage féminin préféré : Hancock (clairement)

Les ''méchants'' que j'adore : Crocodile, Lucci, Baggy, Sengoku

Les ''gentils'' que je ne supporte pas : Rayleigh, Sabo, Garp

 _Marineford_ est sans doute l'arc qui m'a le plus marqué car mon personnage préféré y est mort. Oui, j'adore Ace, c'est son personnage qui m'a fait accrocher à One Piece.

Alors, ce que je propose, c'est une petite réécriture, à ma sauce. Tout appartient à Oda, j'écris juste un dérivé avec un personnage inventé (un OC comme on appelle ça ici)

Je l'avais déjà écrite sur _Skyblog_ et puis, quand je l'ai terminé, j'ai supprimé le blog. Comme une te-bê ! Un conseil, auteurs et autrices si, rien qu'UNE fois, votre travail vous a apporté satisfaction, ne le supprimer JAMAIS. Je reprends donc quelques détails de mon ancienne fic (qui s'intitulait _Un amour de pirate_. … C'est triste de penser que j'avais longuement réfléchis à ce titre. J'aime le kitsch. Ne jugez pas) J'écris donc ici, car je trouve ce site plus pratique que Skyrock ou autre (même si c'est en anglais).

Je vous présente donc **HAYLEY** **:**

\- Hayley ( _se prononce Heï-Reï_ )

\- 19 ans, née le 29 novembre et est donc Sagittaire

\- Originaire de Pelfic, sur la première partie de Grand Line

\- Statut : artiste (peintre, dessinatrice, sculptrice)

\- Rêve : écrire un roman de ses aventures

\- Couleur : blanc

\- Animal associé : gazelle

\- Péché mignon : noisette et crèmes glacées

\- Caractérisations physiques : elle a le teint halé, de grands yeux verts et les cheveux gris aux reflets argentés longs jusqu'à mi-cuisses, elle mesure 1m78, ses mensurations sont B95-W55-H85

\- Style de combat : catch et combat rapproché. Quand elle est en furie, elle fait penser à un animal sauvage (elle mord, griffe, rugit)

\- Armes utilisés : elle sait se servir d'une panoplie, contenant arc et flèches, massue, lance, mais celle à laquelle elle tient le plus est une dague, Kyandisù, seul bien qui vient de son île

\- Personnalité : elle est mature et altruiste, mais pas très maligne elle n'a aucun sens de la stratégie, connaît peu la modernité et est analphabète

\- Particularités : elle est dotée d'une force physique impressionnante, elle peut casser des pierres à coups de poings. Elle adore les bijoux mais est incapable d'identifier leurs valeurs. Elle est très proche et respectueuse de la nature. Elle est convaincue d'avoir la capacité de communiquer avec les animaux mais en vérité pas du tout

Je préfère vous donner le minimum d'informations sur son histoire afin que vous puissiez la découvrir au fur et à mesure de la fic.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'équipage au chapeau de paille à Marineford**

\- Cet homme a le pouvoir de détruire le monde ! hurle Sengoku.

Avant que les deux énormes vagues crées par Barbe Blanche ne s'abattent sur la grande place de Marineford, Aokiji se précipite pour les geler immédiatement. Puis il crée trois tridents de glace qu'il dirige sur l'homme le plus fort du monde. Barbe Blanche les détruit et s'attaque aussitôt à lui. L'amiral se glace, se fissure et tombe. Avant d'atteindre l'eau, il gèle la mer, piégeant ainsi les navires à la surface. La glace a bientôt recouvert toute l'eau quand, dans le ciel, Aokiji distingue un minuscule point noir qui se dirige droit sur lui. Il plisse les yeux. Tous les soldats présents l'imitent. Le point grossi et se rapproche de plus en plus. Aokiji écarquille les yeux : juste avant que l'eau ne soit complètement gelée, le Thousand Sunny atterrit lourdement sur l'eau et son élan est subitement coupé par la glace qui ne stoppe pas sa progression pour autant. Une fois l'eau congelée, un silence s'installe dans la baie de Marineford. Les pirates, excités à l'idée de combattre il y a une minute, n'osent plus bouger de leurs navires et observent le Sunny. Devant les soudaines minutes de calme, Aokiji en profite pour reprendre sa place sur son fauteuil.

Sengoku reconnaît le drapeau.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Des visages puis des corps se redressent sur le pont du Sunny.

\- On est arrivés ? demande Zoro.

A Marineford, les soldats le reconnaissent aussitôt et s'interrogent entre eux.

\- Que fait Roronoa ici ?

\- L'équipage au chapeau de paille !

\- Après avoir anéanti Enies Lobby, ils viennent s'en prendre au quartier général !?

\- Satanés pirates !

\- Tu parles d'un atterrissage en douceur ! râle Nami, en se massant la tête.

\- C'est à cause de cette fichue glace qui s'est jetée sur la coque, explique Franky

\- C'est Aokiji. murmure Robin

\- Hum…

Usopp se redresse et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui… Avant de s'effondrer.

\- Mon Dieu il y a tellement de monde !

Chopper lâche un cri d'effroi. Brook et lui s'aplatissent contre l'herbe pour se cacher.

\- Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de personnes…

\- … Prêtes à nous faire la peau !

\- Il y a même les Capitaines Corsaires !

\- Et des géants !

Sanji remet sa cravate en ordre.

\- Si vous avez la frousse, je vous conseille de ne pas regarder derrière vous…

Par réflexe, ils se retournent tous et voient la flotte complète de Barbe Blanche !

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?!

\- Les équipages des 43 commandants de Barbe Blanche. explique Robin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont nombreux !

\- On dirait que la bataille n'a pas encore commencé, observe Zoro

\- Olala, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent !

\- Et Luffy qui n'est pas là… soupire Nami

Tout l'équipage se tourne vers le QG. Excitée, Hayley remet son large chapeau brun sur sa tête, sort une longue vue et se précipite sur la rambarde. Elle promène avec insistance sa longue vue sur toute la place. Avec son annuaire, Robin la lui redresse doucement.

\- Essaie vers l'échafaud, lui chuchote-t-elle, impassible.

Hayley voit enfin Ace. Celui-ci a le regard rivé sur les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Ace… Enfin…

Hayley fait rouler le zoom de sa longue vue pour mieux le regarder. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre le thé. Le frère de notre capitaine va être exécuté, pas moyen qu'on laisse ça se produire.

\- Si Luffy était là…

\- Si ça se trouve, lui qui ne lit jamais les journaux, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer

Zoro sort ses sabres.

\- Alors on va la faire simple : tout ce qui est marine, on tranche et tout ce qui est pirate… On fait mieux qu'eux !

\- D'où c'est un plan ça ?!

\- Te prends pas pour le capitaine !

\- Vous voulez quoi, qu'on l'appelle ?

\- Si on allait demander aux pirates derrière nous s'ils ont un plan ?

Ils se tournent tous en direction des pirates de Barbe Blanche mais ils sont bien trop impressionnés pour leur adresser la parole. Chopper est soudain touché.

\- Tout ce monde pour le frère de Luffy…

\- Certains pirates ont plus de valeurs que l'on croit. Soupire Nami

\- Tous prêts à donner leur vie pour lui, c'est beau ! s'ému Brook.

Hayley regarde en direction des soldats.

\- Moi j'ai un plan. Simple.

Tous l'écoutent.

\- J'y vais. Je débouche le terrain et si je rencontre la moindre difficulté, vous y allez !

\- Seule ? T'es malade, t'as vu le monde ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, affirme-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas ton courage que nous remettons en question, mais ton intelligence. lance Franky

\- C'est à Hayley que tu parles ? rage Sanji.

\- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui irais en premier ? demande Zoro

\- C'est le seul détail qui t'importe ?! hurle Nami

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… Moi je veux bien rester pour te couvrir. Propose Usopp en tremblant

\- Tu as une stratégie ? demande Robin

\- Pas vraiment, mais je sens que je peux le faire. Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance.

L'équipage hésite.

Au pied de l'échafaud, un soldat appelle son supérieur en panique.

\- Amiral en chef Sengoku ! C'est inimaginable, l'équipage au chapeau de paille a atterri dans la baie devant les navires de Barbe Blanche ! Nous avons notamment vu à son bord Zoro le chasseur de pirates, Franky le cyborg et Nico Robin l'enfant du démon, mais pas la moindre trace de leur capitaine, Luffy au chapeau de paille !

\- Je croyais que vous l'aviez localisé à Impel Down…

\- Tout juste mon Amiral, mais… Mais son équipage est bien ici !

Ace tente de comprendre : son frère est bien à Impel Down, alors que font ses compagnons ici ?

\- Amiral en chef, ça bouge de leur côté !

En effet, les neuf membres d'équipage ont sauté sur le sol gelé. Pensant que c'est un signal, tout l'équipage de Blondie sautent de leur navire et s'apprêtent à les rejoindre.

\- Stop, les arrête Zoro. Nous avons un plan.

Sans comprendre mais devant cet air effrayant, ils obéissent.

Hayley, vêtue d'un short jaunâtre, d'un débardeur kaki et d'une haute paire de bottes qui lui recouvrent les genoux, s'avance. Ses longs cheveux gris sont tressés en deux nattes collées à son crâne. Elle porte un gant d'archer à la main gauche et une mitaine à la droite. Elle a un arc, un carquois à la taille, une sacoche en jean à sa cuisse, sa dague à sa ceinture.

Résolue, elle avance en direction de Marineford.

Sur l'île, quelques soldats se demandent quand ils vont pouvoir attaquer.

\- On ne va pas porter le premier coup aux pirates ! Nous avons un honneur ! Après tout, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes filmés. Attendons qu'elle charge.

Dans un silence de mort, Hayley se rapproche de plus en plus de la berge sans que personne ne réagisse. Sengoku se questionne bien sur l'identité de ce pirate, dont le chapeau couvre le visage.

Sur le rivage, Gecko Moria montre les dents et serre les poings, de rage.

\- Encore ce foutu équipage… Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici, ils me cherchent ou quoi ? Je les déteste… Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais les ratatiner !

Il bondit sur la mer gelée et se rue vers Hayley. Les soldats n'osent pas lui dire qu'il s'humilie à charger en premier.

\- Je vais lui arracher son ombre à celle-là, puis ce sera au tour de ses petits copains !

Resté près du Sunny avec les autres, Brook se met à panique.

\- Encore Moria ! Je ne veux pas voir ça… Bien que je ne puisse pas voir, yohoho.

Tandis que Moria se précipite vers Hayley, celle-ci arme doucement son arme et le dirige vers le Corsaire, avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est ça, approche.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Hayley de l'équipage au chapeau de paille**

\- Quel empoté… Se jeter sur moi alors que je connais ses moindres points faibles.

Hayley charge son arc avec une flèche rosée et vise d'un œil expert le jabot du Corsaire. Elle tire.

\- Idiote ! Brick Bat !

Des dizaines de petites ombres chauves-souris s'échappent de son corps et se placent devant lui afin d'arrêter la flèche. Mais le projectile les transperce tous et se plante, comme convenu, dans la gorge de Moria. Surpris, souffrant, Moria se fige et porte ses mains crochues à son cou pour y extraire la flèche.

\- Que…

Rapide comme l'éclair, Hayley fait basculer sa jambe sous Moria afin de le faire décoller et s'écraser lourdement sur la glace. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Hayley le saisit par le col et lui assène un coup de poing en pleine poire, tellement violent que sa tête rebondit contre le sol et le sonne. Allongé, il peine à reprendre sa respiration. Cela fait, Hayley remet son arc sur son épaule et reprend sa route. Brook se peut s'empêcher d'applaudir.

\- Eh ben, c'était vite vu.

Un groupe de marines s'avance, sabres à la main.

\- Elle a attaqué. A nous. Pour la justice !

En poussant des cris victorieux, ils sautent sur la glace et courent en direction d'Hayley. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche observent d'un mauvais œil l'équipage au chapeau de paille qui ne réagit pas.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi jouent ces pirates…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Père, on la suit ? demande Marco.

Barbe Blanche secoue la tête.

\- Attendons. C'est toujours une alliée de plus pour nous débarrasser de quelques marines gênants.

Les marines ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Hayley. Elle repère le plus rapide et se jette sur lui. Elle emprisonne sa tête entre ses cuisses et se penche en arrière pour le faire trébucher et l'immobiliser au sol. Elle bondit en l'air, écarte les jambes et assomme deux autres soldats qui reçoivent ses pieds en pleine face. En retombant, elle s'agrippe aux épaules d'un soldat, passe au-dessus de lui et l'envoie valser sur ses collègues une fois ses pieds reposés sur la glace. Elle fait tournoyer son arc dans sa main et pare les épées avec. Elle les repousse, donne des coups de pieds dans les tibias et les orteils pour les mettre genoux à terre et les mettre ko d'un coup de boule ou de poing. En deux minutes, il ne reste aucun soldat debout. Usopp laisse échapper un sifflement d'admiration. Hayley reprend sa route.

Du haut de l'échafaud, Sengoku contemple, sceptique, la vingtaine de soldats qui gisent sur la mer gelée. Il appelle un soldat en bas :

\- Qui est-ce ? Une pirate de Barbe Blanche ? Quel est son plan ?

\- Euh, nous n'en savons rien Amiral, elle était avec le groupe des chapeaux de paille…

\- Trouvez son identité !

\- A vos ordres !

\- De tous les scénarios que j'avais envisagés, celui-là ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Que fabrique Barbe Blanche ?

Il jette un coup d'œil vers Ace. Le prisonnier a les yeux rivés sur Hayley.

\- Elle a réussi à mettre un type comme Moria à terre en quelques instants, qui est-elle…

Hayley se dirige toujours vers la place. Après avoir poussé un léger soupir, l'Impératrice Boa Hancock se décide à aller à sa rencontre. Sengoku se sent soulagé il connaît la puissance de cette femme, la pirate ne va pas faire long feu face à elle et la guerre aura lieu. Hancock chuchote quelques mots à son serpent Salome, qui se jette sur Hayley. Elle sourit. Le serpent s'approche vivement, elle n'a sorti aucune arme, ce qui inquiète son équipage.

\- Ne me dites pas que…

\- Est-ce qu'elle va…

Hayley se penche un peu en avant.

\- Salut, toi. T'as de beaux yeux. On pourrait parler…

Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'animal se retourne et lui flanque un coup de queue qu'Hayley évite de justesse.

\- Les animaux ne sont pas tes potes ! lui hurle Nami, excédée de la manie de son amie d'essayer d'échanger avec les animaux.

Salome et Hayley se tournent autour, quand Hancock débarque et envoie un coup de pied vers Hayley, qui l'évite en exécutant une roue sur le côté.

Le nez de Sanji se met immédiatement à saigner.

\- Bon sang, qui est cette beauté ?! Un combat entre ces deux femelles, est-ce un rêve !?

Alors qu'Hayley se saisit de son arc, elle entend Hancock, qui fait exprès de ne pas la toucher en enchaînant les coups de pied, lui demander à voix basse si elle est de l'équipage de Luffy.

\- Euh, oui. Tu le connais ?

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il n'a pas réussi à sauver son frère à Impel Down, il devrait donc être ici.

\- Luffy est allé où ?

\- Tu es de son équipage, cela veut dire que tu le côtoies !

\- Bah bien sûr. Où est Luffy à présent ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Quoi ? Arrête d'ignorer mes questions !

\- Luffy est le seul homme que je veux aider. Si tu es de son côté, je ne vois pas de raison de te barrer le chemin, seulement…

Hancock se met à rougir.

\- Il ne peut pas être à nous deux ! Mais il faut sauver son frère.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, je ne suis là que pour ça ! Ace est ma priorité, qu'importe de quel côté tu es et tes beaux yeux, tu ne m'arrêteras pas !

\- Quelle détermination, je… Oh ! Est-ce que tu…

Elle plaque ses mains contre sa bouche en comprenant. Puis elle se tourne vers Ace, puis vers Hayley, puis encore vers Ace.

\- Tu… aimes le frère de Luffy, c'est ça ?

Hayley renfonce discrètement son chapeau sur son front.

\- Tu es, toi aussi, victime de ce tourbillon que l'on appelle ''l'amour'' ? Oh, c'est merveilleux !

\- Quoi, tu es là par amour pour Poings Ardents ? hurle Moria, à terre, un mélange de stupéfaction et de dégoût dans sa voix.

Les deux femmes se tournent vers lui.

\- Nous ne t'avons rien demandé !

\- Toi… Et Poings Ardents ? répète-t-il, sûr d'avoir mal entendu.

Sanji, tout ouï, ne bouge plus. Tout l'équipage non plus. Seule Robin sourit. Un silence passe. Gecko Moria dévisage Hayley, lève les yeux au ciel, réfléchit… Et pouffe. Il éclate d'un rire diabolique, à s'en donner des crampes au ventre. Il tape du poing contre la classe au rythme de ses éclats de rire.

\- Hahahahahahihihiho, c'est la meilleure, hahaha ! Le gouvernement déploie toutes ses forces pour empêcher Barbe Blanche de perturber l'exécution de ce pirate, et c'est une gonzesse sentimentale qui se ramène ! Hahaha hohoho, t'as perdu la boule, haha ! Réjouis-toi, tu vas pouvoir l'accompagner dans la mort ! Haha !

Encouragés par le Corsaire, les soldats qui suivent la conversation se mettent à glousser et à ricaner. D'autres, surpris par la révélation, font passer l'information. Cette inconnue est donc la fiancée du prisonnier ? Des regards interrogateurs se tournent vers l'échafaud.

Moria continue de rire bêtement.

\- Hihi, des amants maudits, que c'est mignon. Haha, je rigole, ça me fout la gerbe ! Haha !

\- Silence ! Pistol kiss !

Moria se prend l'attaque d'Hancock en plein cœur, ce qui le calme sur le champ, ainsi que les soldats. L'Impératrice reporte son attention vers la pirate, le visage lulineux.

\- Nous sommes comme des sœurs, désormais. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Hayley.

\- Hayley…

Elle lui prend la main et lui chuchote.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que cela arrive. Nous ne sommes pas rivales mais je ne peux te considérer comme alliée. Mais voici, pour Luffy.

Hayley trouve dans sa main une petite clé, laissée par Hancock.

\- Elle sert à ouvrir les menottes du frère de Luffy. Lui glisse-t-elle discrètement.

Hayley écarquille les yeux.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Aller, va ! Je te souhaite bonne chance.

\- Merci !

Hayley repart en direction de la place. La tête dans les mains, Hancock s'écroule sur Salome, toute rougissante à l'idée de la joie qu'aurait Luffy en apprenant qu'elle a aidé son amie à sauver son frère.

\- Elle a terrassé l'Impératrice Boa Hancock !

\- Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

\- Mais qui est cette fille ?

\- C'est l'amante de Portgas D. Ace !

\- Je ne comprends pas, de quel équipage fait-elle partie ?

\- Qu'importe, empêchons-la d'atteindre la grande place !

\- Et gardez un œil sur les pirates, il est probable que cette fille ne soit utilisée que pour faire diversion !

Un soldat se jette sur Hayley en brandissant un sabre à deux lames. Hayley prend son élan et se jette sur lui. Son poing s'écrase dans son abdomen avant que le sabre ne la frôle. Emporté par l'élan de la jeune femme, il repart en arrière, les yeux et la langue sortis. Il roule sur le sol sur quelques mètres avant de s'évanouir. Hayley est arrivée sur la place. Près d'elle, Mihawk la regarde sans détourner la tête.

\- Hayley ?

La concernée hoche la tête.

\- Jamais entendu parler. Dit-il d'un ton arrogant.

Elle décide de l'ignorer. Elle prend son arc et se jette dans la mêlée de soldats.

\- Gamine.

Des soldats préparent leur attaque tandis qu'Hayley décoche une flèche grise sur le sol. Une épaisse fumée apparait aussitôt et se propage. Les personnes aux alentours toussent avant de tomber dans les pommes.

\- Du gaz soporifique ! La sale sorcière ! Ne respirez pas !

Hayley sort du nuage de fumée et bouscule tous les soldats aveuglés par son piège. Elle donne des coups de pied en plein visage à tous ceux qui s'approchent d'elle. Elle gagne peu à peu du terrain, lorsque sa jambe se bloque. Elle n'arrive à l'abaisser. Cette même jambe part soudainement en arrière, ce qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre et elle s'étale de tout son long en avant sur les pavés. Ace ne retient pas un cri d'effroi. Elle regarde en arrière pour voir ce qui cloche avec sa jambe, quand elle voit les marines qui s'écartent pour laisser s'approcher un étrange personnage d'au moins trois mètres, aux cheveux courts et blonds, vêtu d'une imposante veste de plumes roses.

\- Fu fu fu, tu es pressée, ma petite ? ricane Don Quixotte Doflamingo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Doflamingo entre en scène**

\- Alors, soldat ?

\- Amiral en chef, la pirate semble désormais hors d'état de nuire grâce au Corsaire Doflamingo. Et concernant son identité, nos communications viennent de m'informer qu'elle se prénomme Hayley et…

\- Hayley, vous dites ? Ça ne me dit rien. Est-elle connue de nos fichiers ?

\- Absolument pas, Amiral. Personne ne la connaît et elle n'a aucune prime sur sa tête.

\- Etrange…

\- Et elle, euh, comment dire, elle serait ici pour aider à libérer Portgas D. Ace.

\- Sans rire, je pensais qu'elle était là pour distribuer le courrier !

\- Euh, Amiral, les échanges entendus indiquent que… Enfin, que durant notre enquête sur Portgas D. Ace, une… Information nous aurait échappé à propos d'une relation… Hors activités pirates.

\- … Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous gênera davantage.

Tout comme Ace, il guette le moindre geste de la pirate sur la place.

Face contre terre, le corps refusant de lui obéir, Hayley ne quitte pas du regard l'étrange personnage qui s'approche d'elle. Elle ignore totalement qui il est et quel apriori elle doit avoir de lui.

Resté en retrait, l'équipage au chapeau de paille assiste aux premières loges à ce qui a l'air d'être la première difficulté de leur amie. Usopp se sert de ses lunettes pour percevoir les détails.

\- Mmh, qui c'est ce type ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Hayley ?

\- Elle est entière. rassure Robin.

Sanji se ronge les ongles d'angoisse. Un curieux animal volant bleuté arrive dans leur direction. Il se pose et des flammes bleues l'enveloppent avant de disparaître et de laisser place à Marco, le Commandant de la 1ère flotte de Barbe Blanche. Les membres de l'équipage de Luffy écarquillent les yeux.

\- Qui…

\- Votre amie, là, qui est-ce ?

\- Euh, eh bien, c'est Hayley…

\- Je sais comment elle s'appelle, je veux savoir si c'est vrai lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle est la copine d'Ace.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas une histoire qui nous concerne.

\- ''Copine'', quel grand mot.

\- Il se passe tellement de choses sur les océans.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontrée ?

Marco secoue la tête.

\- Et Ace ne vous a pas parlé d'elle ?

\- Jamais.

\- Ha ! Ils vont en avoir des choses à nous dire, ces cachottiers !

Marco sourit.

Doflamingo est arrivé, avec une sérénité déconcertante, à la hauteur d'Hayley. Ses pieds sont à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sans plier ses jambes, il se penche le plus possible pour lui adresser son plus franc sourire.

\- Salut toi. Et bravo d'être arrivée jusqu'ici. Mais le voyage s'arrête maintenant, fu fu. Sacrée force que tu as là. Et quel cran ! Dommage, tu me distrayais.

Il se redresse et dirige son index vers elle.

\- Hayley, c'est ça ?

Il lève son index Hayley, droite comme un piquet, se relève sans faire le moindre geste. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Zoro hausse un sourcil lorsqu'il voit le corps Hayley se redresser.

\- Ho ho, je crois qu'elle est tombée sur un détenteur de pouvoir… souffle Zoro.

Résolue à ne pas se laisser impressionner, Hayley lève la tête vers Doflamingo.

\- Exact.

\- Ton nom ne me dit rien. Voyons un peu ce petit minois.

Il prend le bord de son couvre-chef et l'en débarrasse. Le chapeau tombe à ses pieds. Avec un grand sourire, il fait le tour de la jeune femme, en la détaillant. Derrière ses lunettes, Hayley ne peut deviner son expression. Peut-être fait-il seulement ça pour l'énerver. D'autres marines l'examinent avec un air méfiant, en essayant de savoir s'ils l'ont déjà vue quelque part.

\- Non, ta tête ne me dit rien non plus. Pour sûr, je m'en souviendrais.

Il se saisit d'une de ses nattes et la fait rouler dans sa main.

\- Des cheveux gris, c'est curieux, je n'en ai jamais vu chez des gens aussi jeunes. Quant à ta peau et à tes yeux… Non pas que tu sois belle ou quoi que ce soit, mais… Fascinante. D'où viens-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas ni le temps, ni l'envie de faire la causette.

En ricanant, le Corsaire rejette sa natte sur elle.

\- Fu fu, tu as raison. On va laisser ces pirates s'entretuer et se trouver un coin tranquille. Mon boulot est d'empêcher des parasites de se mettre en travers de cette exécution. C'est chose faite. Et en prime, j'ai maintenant un petit souvenir !

\- Quel bon chien, d'obéir ainsi à ses maîtres ! lâche Hayley, mécontente d'être prise pour une boule à neige.

La remarque déplaît à Doflamingo mais son sourire demeure. Un soldat surgit et assène brutalement un coup de poing dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Souffrante, elle ne peut se plier en deux et doit se contenter de serrer les poings et les dents pour se contenir. Le soldat, confus, s'excuse.

\- Je… Désolée Madame, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est pas moi…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, idiot ! le gronde son collègue.

Hayley jette un œil accusateur à Doflamingo. _Quel est son pouvoir ?_

\- Quel regret de te couper la route.

\- Je suis encore là, en vie et sur la place. Rien n'est encore perdu.

Elle sourit pour se donner un air provocateur.

\- A ta place, je la mettrais en veilleuse.

Le corps d'Hayley se courbe dangereusement vers l'arrière. Elle sent tous ses muscles se tirer. Elle est presque plier en deux, tête à l'envers.

\- Rien n'est perdu, dis-tu ?

Le corps d'Hayley fait soudainement un salto avant et la jeune femme est de nouveau aplatie sur les pavés. Elle reprend difficilement son souffle. Mais elle sent qu'elle reprend contrôle de son corps. Avant que le Corsaire ne fasse le moindre geste, elle se saisit de son arc, se relève très vite et essaie de frapper Doflamingo avec. Ce dernier l'arrête avec son pied. Hayley le fusille du regard. Elle ne parvient pas à deviner à quoi pense Doflamingo derrière ses lunettes et son sourire.

\- Pousse-toi, Grand Corsaire ! hurle une grosse voix derrière eux.

Hayley se retourne et voit tous les marines s'écarter pour laisser place à un géant en surpoids qui dirige sa massue sur la pirate, comme s'il était au golf.

\- Cette fois, elle va y passer !

Hayley n'est pas assez fine pour passer sous la massue qui frôle le sol de très près et qui arrive à toute vitesse. Elle a tout juste le temps de remettre son chapeau. Elle recule vivement de quelques pas, prend son élan et fonce. Elle bondit sur la massue et s'y agrippe, tandis qu'elle s'élève dans les airs. Le géant s'aperçoit de sa présence. Il secoue sa massue, rien à faire, Hayley reste accrochée, comme s'il elle avait les ongles plantés dedans.

 _Le Sabaody Park à côté, c'est une balade sur un zombie !_

Le géant redresse son arme. Arc en main, Hayley glisse dessus, parée à tirer. Une flèche se plante dans le nez du géant et éclate dans une explosion. Tous les soldats se dispersent maladroitement sur la place en hurlant, pendant que le géant s'écroule lentement, de tout son long. Hayley est indemne. Au loin, planqués, Kobby et Hermep ont la mâchoire au sol. Hayley évalue la distance qu'il lui reste à parcourir jusqu'à l'échafaud. Elle réalise soudain qu'il est beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'elle imaginait de loin. Et il n'y a pas d'escalier devant. Elle examine le géant assommé, puis les autres, qui peinent à croire que leur collègue se soit fait battre en quelques secondes. Une idée la frappe soudain. _Je dois en garder un debout…_

Une horde de soldats, épées sorties, se précipite sur elle. Elle est parée à les affronter, quand ils sont tous projetés en arrière, comme emportés par une tornade invisible. Ils échouent tous à quelques mètres d'elle, inertes. Hayley ne comprend pas.

\- Elle est à moi, ne vous mêlez pas de ce combat ! raille une voix que la jeune femme reconnaît désormais.

Doflamingo, toujours souriant, s'approche d'elle. Hayley n'hésite pas, elle décoche deux flèches dans sa direction. Les flèches partent se briser contre le sol. _Quel peut bien être son fruit du démon à lui ?_

\- Ça se joue entre toi et moi. Tu rends cette guerre un peu intéressante, je te remercie, mais je dois me débarrasser de toi pour que la bataille qu'ils s'étaient tous imaginé ait lieu. Ces pauvres soldats n'ont pas dormi depuis qu'ils ont appris qu'ils allaient affronter Barbe Blanche, tu peux être certaine que tout le monde a une dent contre tout le monde ici et maintenant, tu ne vas quand même pas leur faire l'affront de ne pas les laisser se défouler… Sois gentille…

\- Bien. Libère Ace et ces pauvres gars pourront tenter leur chance contre l'homme le plus fort du monde et son armée !

Doflamingo rigole. En un instant, il est près d'elle et lui murmure :

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je m'allierai avec toi pour sauver ton pirate, rien parce que tu as eu le cran de te dresser seule contre tous. Mais j'ai plutôt envie de voir ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Hayley se sent vraiment mal à l'aise face à ce type.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Si tu me laisses passer, je te promets un combat, rien que tous les deux, plus tard. Je te laisserai choisir la date et le lieu.

Le rire sonore du Corsaire file des frissons à la jeune femme.

\- Tu as de l'humour et tu sembles avoir de l'honneur, mais jamais je n'accepterai une proposition pareille. Est-ce que tu crois réellement être de taille… Face à moi ?

Il reprend son fou rire.

\- Fufu, ce ne serait pas drôle du tout.

\- Je crois que tu me sous-estimes, le Corsaire… dit-elle en position d'attaque.

Doflamingo pointe son index vers elle, puis vers la gauche. Hayley est propulsée sur le sol par une force invisible, qui la fait rouler et s'égratigner sur les pavés.

\- Hayley ! crie Ace, effaré.

 _Son pouvoir… Est-ce qu'il me contrôle moi ? Comment ? Il ne m'a pas touché… Est-ce… Le sang ? Il peut contrôler le sang ?_

Hayley se relève et tire une flèche vers Doflamingo. Celle-ci le contourne et va se planter dans le pied d'un soldat derrière lui. «Outch !»

Elle fait volte-face, agrippe deux pistolets à la ceinture d'un marine, l'éloigne d'un coup de tête et vide les chargeurs sur le Grand Corsaire. Aucune balle ne le touche. Elle lui jette les armes vides. Elles finissent découper en rondelles. Hayley s'élance alors vers lui, saute et se prépare à lui asséner un coup de pied. Mais Doflamingo lui attrape la jambe et la fait passer au-dessus de lui. Hayley s'écrase par terre. Doflamingo pouffe.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est un coup de pied…

Sans lui faire prendre d'élan, Doflamingo propulse sa longue jambe sur Hayley. Celle-ci croise les bras devant elle pour recevoir le choc. Elle décolle aussitôt du sol et plane au-dessus du sol pendant un temps qui lui parait infini. Puis elle tombe et enchaîne les roulades arrières avant de s'arrêter, enfin.

\- Cet idiot ne rend-il compte qu'il la rapproche de l'échafaud ? marmonne Sengoku.

Comme s'il avait deviné l'inquiétude de l'Amiral en chef, Doflamingo écarte les bras. Deux fissures se gravent dans le sol, partent de lui, forment un cercle parfait et se rejoignent juste derrière Hayley. Avant que la pirate ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Doflamingo ferme le poing. Soulevant un tas de poussières, le rond dans lequel il est se met à tourner à pleine vitesse, à 180 degrés, avec un bruit d'avalanche de pierres. Lorsqu'il s'arrête brutalement, Hayley, son équilibre perturbé, tombe à la renverse sans la moindre grâce. Elle réalise ce qu'il vient d'accomplir : ils ont échangé de place, grâce au sol qui vient de pivoter. Elle tente de cacher son affolement.

 _Non… Son pouvoir n'est pas le sang… Il peut découper la pierre et les armes, qu'est-ce que ça peut être…_

Elle met fin à ses réflexions car elle voit une imposante ombre au-dessus d'elle et sent une horrible présence derrière. Elle se retourne. Le Corsaire Kuma retire son gant.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Triangle de combattants**

 _Oh non, pas lui…_

\- Aaaah, Kuma ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Sauve qui peut ! s'écrie Usopp.

Bartholomew Kuma dirige d'un coup sec son bras vers Hayley. Cette dernière, encore traumatisée par la manière dont il l'a séparée de ses compagnons quelques jours plus tôt, se met à ramper aussi rapidement qu'un lézard pour lui échapper. Assez loin, elle se relève, arme son arc, redresse la tête et laisse échapper un cri de surprise en voyant la main de Kuma à cinq centimètres de son nez. Elle se baisse juste à temps. Elle lui file entre les jambes, s'éloigne de lui et essaie de placer une flèche sur son arc malgré ses tremblements. Kuma est de nouveau derrière elle, prêt à la toucher. A court d'idées, elle attrape un marine et le met devant elle. Celui-ci n'a pas le temps de protester qu'il disparaît immédiatement. Ne voulant pas subir le même sort, les soldats s'éloignent le plus loin possible d'Hayley. Elle reprend sa course, renverse Jango et Fullbody, vérifie si Kuma la poursuit… Et se heurte à ce qui lui semble être un tas de ferraille. Elle tombe sur les fesses. Kuma est devant elle. Hayley ne parvient pas à se relever tout de suite. Elle contemple, incrédule, le Corsaire qui lève les mains au ciel, tandis qu'un coussinet transparent se dessine au-dessus de lui et rapetisse. Elle connait cette attaque et se remémore les dégâts causés à Thriller Bark. Elle tend désespérément la main devant elle le minuscule coussinet est prêt.

\- Ursus shock.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir ses mains pour éjecter son coussinet d'air comprimé, il plie ses bras vers lui et reçoit sa propre attaque à bout portant ! Un souffle d'air s'étire sur tout le quartier général, allant jusqu'à faire trembler l'échafaud et plaquer les pirates contre leurs bateaux.

Cela passé, la gueule ouverte et fumante et le bonnet à terre, Kuma tombe lentement à genoux, avant de s'écrouler de tout son long. Hayley, la main crispée sur son chapeau, demeure interdite, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes. Un ricanement l'arrache de sa stupéfaction.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de difficile à comprendre dans ''celle-ci est pour moi'' ? Fu fu, j'ai horreur qu'on n'écoute pas ce que je dis.

Effarés, les soldats s'écartent pour laisser s'approcher Doflamingo. Il se place derrière Hayley, toujours au sol.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'on ne peut pas s'aider lors d'une bataille, mais se mettre devant moi pour te combattre, c'est vexant. Comme si tu étais du genre à le donner du fil à retordre.

Il ricane.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, marmonne Hayley.

\- Tu devrais me remercier sans moi, tu serais probablement à des milliers de kilomètres de cette île… Et de ton pirate, fu fu.

Hayley tique.

\- Tu… Connais ses pouvoirs ?

\- C'est un collègue, poupée. répond-il comme s'il s'adressait à la première des abrutis.

\- Tu savais quel danger représentait son coup et tu ne l'as pas arrêté ? Dans quel camp es-tu ? Il aurait pu tous nous tuer !

Sengoku fronce les sourcils ; l'intérêt qu'elle porte aux marines ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Pourtant, plusieurs d'entre eux sont touchés par ses propos (et leurs véracités).

En souriant, Doflamingo se penche vers elle, la saisit par la gorge et la soulève du sol pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien.

\- Ne me cherche pas, toi. Je te rappelle que c'est parce que tu es ici que ça se passe ainsi. C'est de ta faute, poulette.

Hayley fouille dans sa sacoche et en tire une petite bille grise qu'elle présente à Doflamingo.

\- Arrête avec les surnoms !

Elle éclate la bille dans sa main. Une opaque fumée grise les enveloppe aussitôt. Hayley s'en échappe en courant.

\- Enfuis-toi, Hayley ! lui crie soudain Ace.

\- Hein ?

L'une de ses nattes est instantanément retenue par une force mystérieuse. A cause de son élan, ses jambes décollent et elle se retrouve plaquée au sol. Elle tourne la tête : Doflamingo est derrière elle, bras tendu, pouce et index joints.

\- Grave erreur d'inattention.

Hayley ne cherche pas à comprendre, elle voit que sa natte est tendue vers le Corsaire, elle sort sa dague et s'apprête à l'abattre sur ses cheveux pour les trancher. Sa natte lui est renvoyée au visage tandis que sa dague érafle le sol.

\- Tu ne vas pas couper cette belle chevelure, c'est la seule chose marrante chez toi.

Hayley se relève directement, arrache son carquois de sa ceinture, le hisse sur son épaule, met un genou à terre et actionne un bouton caché. Un viseur se dresse sur le carquois.

\- Hé hé, j'adore ce gadget ! C'est moi qui lui ai fabriqué ! dit Franky.

\- Mapre… BAZOOKA !

La détonation est si violente qu'Hayley perd l'équilibre, tandis la roquette file droit vers Doflamingo. Sans cesser de sourire, il fait une pichenette en direction du projectile. Ce dernier se coupe parfaitement en deux. Ses deux parties vont s'écraser et exploser loin derrière la cible. Hayley écarquille les yeux, furax.

\- C'est quel genre de démon, lui ?!

\- Hayley, attention ! lui crie Ace.

Hayley tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir le buste du colonel Smoker se jeter sur elle. Par réflexe, elle attrape la jitte qu'il pointe vers elle pour la frapper. Elle devine tout de suite de quoi elle est constituée et tire pour la lui prendre. Le colonel est étonné. Face à face, les deux mains sur la jitte, les adversaires se regardent. Ils se disputent l'arme.

\- Lâche ça ! hurle Smoker.

\- Smoker, misérable ! lance Doflamingo.

Hayley et Smoker se tournent vers lui.

\- Elle est à moi, t'es sourd ?!

\- Navré Doflamingo, mais tu n'as pas l'air de gérer la situation. Je ne fais que mon boulot.

Derrière son sourire, Doflamingo bouillonne. Personne ne remarque qu'Hayley a reprit sa course vers l'échafaud.

\- Toi, arrête-toi !

Une douleur cinglante, tel un coup de fouet, l'oblige à se paralyser. Le souffle coupé, les jambes tremblantes, Hayley porte la main à son dos, courbé de douleur. Elle retrouve sa main couverte de sang. Elle frémit : c'est la première goutte de sang qu'elle verse depuis le commencement de la bataille. Elle ignore totalement comment c'est arrivé, mais ça lui fait atrocement mal, comme une coupure de sabre. Elle ne peut malheureusement pas voir sa blessure. Mais Ace le peut et est horrifié : une entaille longue et fine ensanglantée, comme celles laissées par des coups de fouet, traverse son dos en oblique. Son tee-shirt est déchiré.

Frémissante de douleur, Hayley se retourne vers Doflamingo.

\- Vous aviez l'air occupés à faire la causette… fait-elle, d'un ton légèrement provocateur, pour ne pas montrer son anxiété.

\- Petite insolente…

Avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, Smoker se rue vers Hayley. Elle se prépare.

\- Ecartez-vous, colonel !

Tashigi s'élance en direction d'Hayley, katana en avant.

\- Fais tes prières, pirate !

\- Tashigi, arrête ! tente de l'avertir son supérieur.

Hayley stoppe la marine d'un coup de pied en plein tibia. Avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, elle saisit sa lame et la lance de toutes ses forces sur Doflamingo, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fléchette. Tashigi pousse un cri de détresse. Doflamingo se contente juste pencher la tête pour que l'épée lui passe au-dessus et aille se planter dans le sol. Tashigi a le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure : _J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru qu'il allait la trancher…_

Hayley, le poing serré de frustration d'avoir manqué son coup, la tire de sa stupeur :

\- Donne-moi une autre épée !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je dois viser plus à droite ! J'ai besoin d'une autre épée !

\- Ne me parle pas, pirate !

Hayley grogne.

Sur l'échafaud, Ace se déconcentre de la bagarre quand il entend un bruit de pas. Garp arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, Garp ? Tu as quelque chose à redire au sujet de l'opération ?

\- Non… Ce ne sont que des pirates. Une fois débarrassés d'elle, il n'y aura aucune pitié à avoir…

\- Dans ce cas…

\- Fiche-moi la paix ! Je peux bien rester ici, non ?!

Il s'assoit.

\- Je n'ai aucune mansuétude pour ces bandits… Mais là, c'est de la famille, bon sang ! Comment est-ce que je suis censé réagir, moi ?!

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

\- Ace… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi mes recommandations ?!

Le jeune homme est troublé.

\- Grand-père…

Sengoku n'est pas d'humeur.

\- Je te préviens, Garp… Si l'idée te venait de tenter quoi que ce soit, ça tournera très mal, même pour toi.

\- Si ça avait été mon intention, je n'aurais pas attendu jusqu'à maintenant, gros malin !

\- Je suppose que tu ignores qui est cette fille ?

\- J'ai entendu les mêmes informations que tout le monde.

\- Elle est gênante.

\- Pff. Quand ce type aura fini de faire mumuse, elle ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Barbe Blanche doit avoir une idée derrière la tête… Mh ?

Il se penche un peu en avant pour observer les détails physiques de la pirate, surpris. Il jette un coup d'œil à Ace, qui reporte son attention sur le combat.

\- A moi, elle me dit quelque chose… fait-il, pensif.

Smoker se transforme en fumée et se jette sur Hayley. Celle-ci fait rouler l'arc dans sa main et frappe le colonel avec. Surpris par ce coup, il s'éloigne. Tashigi se précipite vers son katana et tente de le sortir de terre.

\- Du granit marin…

\- Exact. affirme-t-elle en indiquant les deux extrémités de son arc.

\- Intéressant…

Il brandit sa jitte et les deux entament un duel avec leurs armes respectives. Ils sont soudainement interrompus par un gros coup de pied de Doflamingo dans le dos de Smoker, qui le projette en plein sur Hayley et ils tombent tous les deux, l'un sur l'autre.

\- Permettez que je me joigne à la partie, fu fu ?

Furax, Smoker se relève précipitamment. Hayley est plus lente, à cause de sa blessure dans le dos, qui a heurté le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Doflamingo ?! Tu crois que tout ceci est un jeu ?

\- Quel rabat-joie, fu fu… Un jeu ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Un jeu ? Mais oui…

Il lève le bras et plis ses doigts comme des crochets.

\- J'adore les jeux. Je gagne toujours. Vous savez quel est le secret ? Eliminer la concurrence !


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Renforts, retrouvailles et déchaînement**

\- Dans les jeux, il faut éliminer la concurrence !

Il abaisse rapidement le bras. Hayley et Smoker se tiennent prêts à encaisser. Mais le souffle d'air passe entre eux. Pensant qu'il s'agit d'un piège, ils se retournent pour suivre l'attaque… Qui se dirige en plein sur l'échafaud !

\- ACE !

Une grosse main l'attrape par le sommet du crâne et le force à se coucher. Le jeune homme s'éclate la mâchoire contre le bois, tandis que, loin derrière lui, de profondes entailles se forgent dans le mur avec un fracas assourdissant. Sengoku reste figé, de fureur.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Doflamingo ?!

Garp retire lentement sa main de la tête du prisonnier, en évitant son regard. A cause de ses chaînes, Ace se relève difficilement.

Smoker est tout aussi choqué du coup de Doflamingo.

\- Doflamingo ! De quel droit te charges-tu de l'exécution !

Ce dernier ricane, pour cacher sa déception d'avoir raté son coup.

\- Fu fu, que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, il va mourir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour tout le monde. N'est-ce pas ?

Smoker fronce les sourcils. Plus loin, alors qu'elle essaie d'extraire son katana du sol, Tashigi repense à la doctrine de son supérieur ' _'un pirate reste un pirate_ ''. Elle en tremble.

Toujours tournée vers l'échafaud, Hayley serre les poings de colère.

\- Qu'as-tu essayé de faire à Ace ?! crie-t-elle au Corsaire.

En l'entendant rire, Hayley se retourne pour le fusiller du regard. Smoker n'a jamais vu tant de rage dans les yeux d'un pirate. Il recule sans s'en rendre compte.

\- La colère te rend belle. lui souffle Doflamingo.

Lasse de ses provocations, Hayley bondit sur lui avec la rapidité d'un guépard. Elle s'agrippe au col de sa chemise, met son visage à hauteur du sien grâce à une traction, rejette sa tête en arrière…

\- Head pel !

… Et lui assène un coup de boule capable de briser des os ! Mais à peine a-t-elle touché son front, qu'elle s'écroule au sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Le Corsaire n'a rien. Immobile, le souffle coupé, Hayley ne parvient pas à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est une blague, Hayley pourrait casser une coque de navire avec sa tête ! dit Franky.

\- C'est son attaque la plus puissante à ce jour…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cette fille a dans la tête, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait en commençant cette guerre ! fait la voix de Barbe Blanche.

Surpris de cette intervention, l'équipage au chapeau de paille se retourne.

\- Tenez-vous prêts, mes p'tits gars.

\- Hé, pas si vite, Hayley va se relever !

\- Il s'en est pris à mon fils, qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire. Votre amie n'est pas de taille !

\- Ce vieil homme est le père d'Ace-san ? demande Brook.

Franky hausse les épaules.

\- On va pas rester les bras croisés plus longtemps ! hurle un pirate.

\- Ouais, la copine d'Ace est peut-être forte, mais nous aussi !

\- Je veux faire la peau aux marines !

D'autres exclamations se font entendre, tandis que sur le champ de bataille, Hayley essaie de se remettre debout, malgré son mal de tête et de dos. Doflamingo sourit de sa tentative.

\- Qui, de toi ou de ton pirate, y passera en premier ?

Hayley le foudroie du regard.

Là-haut, sur l'échafaud, Ace n'en peut plus.

\- Tue-moi…

Ace regarde tour à tour Garp et Sengoku, qui l'ignorent.

\- Tuez-moi, qu'on en finisse !

Tout Marineford est alors attiré par des cris dans le ciel. Les marines et les pirates lèvent la tête.

\- Hé ! Y a un truc qui tombe du ciel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Un navire de guerre de la marine est en train de tomber vers la mer gelée, avec tout son équipage. Des voix résonnent :

\- Vous êtes des gros malades !

\- C'est la faute de l'autre tâche, avec son clin d'œil.

\- Quoi ?! C'est un peu fort de vouloir me mettre ça sur le dos, Croco-boy !

\- On s'en fout de savoir qui est le responsable ! On va tous mourir fracassés sur la glace !

Ace n'en croit pas ses yeux.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Ne me dites pas que… commence Sanji.

\- WAAAH… Ah ! Mais non, je ne crains rien, moi, je suis en caoutchouc !

\- Formaidable ! Et tu peux faire quelque chose pour nous ?!

\- Je veux pas mourir comme ça ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

\- On n'aurait jamais dû t'écouter, chapeau de paille de malheur !

En bas, l'équipage au chapeau de paille réalise ce qu'il se passe. Ils se mettent à paniquer, Usopp court dans tous mes sens.

\- C'est Luffy !?

\- LUFFY !?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, cet abruti ?!

\- Il ne fera jamais rien comme tout le monde !

\- Et avec qui il est ?

\- On s'en fiche, on doit les aider ! Ils vont s'écraser sur la glace !

Zoro sort ses sabres.

\- On découpe le bateau ! Luffy s'en sortira, il est élastique !

\- Et les autres, espèce d'égoïste !

\- Usopp, une bille explosive ! Vite ! Pour percer la glace !

\- T'as vu l'épaisseur ?! Je n'en ai pas d'assez puissante !

\- Idiot, s'il tombe dans l'eau, s'en est fini de lui !

\- On ira le repêcher !

\- Avec le bateau qui nous tombera dessus ?!

\- Que tout le monde s'écarte !

Franky se précipite à l'endroit où, d'après ses rapides calculs, le bateau va s'écraser. Sa main se déboite de son bras.

\- Weapon left !

Un énorme projectile fait sauter la surface de la glace et trembler la baie. Une seconde après, le navire et ses occupants plongent dedans.

\- Luffy-san, j'arrive ! s'écrie Brook en prenant son élan.

Zoro lui barre la route.

\- Pas toi, triple andouille !

A peine ont-ils atteint le bord, prêts à plonger pour voler au secours de leur capitaine, qu'un énorme homme-poisson bleu jaillit de l'eau, tenant dans ses bras Luffy et un étrange type à la tête disproportionnée, tandis qu'une bande d'hommes en vêtements de prisonniers hissent hors de l'eau un clown et d'autres visages bien connus…

Luffy reprend son souffle.

\- Merci Jinbei…

Il relève la tête.

\- LES GARS ?!

\- LUFFY !?

\- Comment je suis trop content que vous soyez là ! Vous êtes venus m'aider à sauver Ace ?

\- Luffy, mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fabriqué ?!

\- C'est quoi tout… Hein ?! Mais c'est les membres de l'organisation Baroque Works !?

\- Ces types…

\- C'est des alliés, vous en faites pas !

\- Tu rigoles ?!

Un soldat de la marine se précipite au pied de l'échafaud comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses.

\- Amiral en chef Sengoku ! Vous n'allez jamais le croire !

\- Qu'un de nos bateaux soit tombé du ciel ?!

Des soldats n'en croient pas leurs yeux.

\- Mais … C'est pas Crocodile, ça ?!

\- Il n'y a pas que lui ! C'est quoi ce groupe de fous ?!

\- Garp ! Encore un membre de ta satanée famille !

\- Luffy !

\- Jinbei ! Crocodile ! Et même Ivankov, de l'armée révolutionnaire !

\- Sans parler de toute la clique de pirates qui est derrière !

\- Ce sont les fugitifs qui se sont évadés d'Impel Down !

\- Décidément, ce ''chapeau de paille'' ne rate jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer… fait Mihawk.

Moria, toujours à terre, grommelle « Chapeau de paille ?! »

\- Luffy ! Quel bonheur de te voir sain et sauf ! s'émue l'Impératrice Hancock.

De son côté, Kobby croit rêver.

\- Hermep, tu vois ça ?!

\- Chapeau de paille ?!

\- Je le croyais emprisonné à Impel Down ! Il est vraiment pas croyable !

Marco s'approche du bord.

\- Alors voilà le frérot dont Ace nous parlait tant.

Luffy tourne la tête dans tous les sens.

\- On dirait qu'on arrive juste à temps.

\- Co… Comment es-tu arrivé là ? risque Usopp, aussi heureux de revoir son capitaine qu'effrayé par ses nouveaux acolytes.

\- Eh bien…

\- … Mais on s'est trompés de côté, alors on est tombés !

Son équipage (et tous ceux qui ont entendu la conversation) est bouche bée ! Luffy remet son chapeau sur sa tête.

\- C'est bizarre, vu d'en haut, on avait l'impression que ça avait commencé.

\- Bah en fait…

Ils pointent du doigt la quartier général.

\- Hayley ?!

\- Luffy !

Tous les regards se portent vers la jeune femme, qui a repris du poil de la bête à l'arrivée de Luffy, s'est intelligemment éloignée de Doflamingo et fait de grands signes à son capitaine !

\- T'es arrivée avant tout le monde ! T'es trop forte !

\- Mais non, imbécile ! hurle Nami.

\- Je ne t'ai pas attendu, que faisais-tu ?!

\- J'étais à Impel Down !

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- La prison où était Ace !

\- T'aurais mieux fait de venir directement là, quelle idée de faire un détour !

\- J'ai ramené des copains ! sort-il après une hésitation, en guise d'excuses.

\- On n'est pas copains, chapeau de paille ! crie Baggy.

Hayley plisse les yeux pour apercevoir le groupe qui accompagne son capitaine. Luffy se tourne vers Zoro.

\- Et pourquoi elle est toute seule ?

\- C'est elle qu'a voulu.

\- Elle se débrouille vachement bien. dit Nami.

\- Tu savais qu'elle avait une histoire avec ton frère ?

\- Mh ?

\- Hayley, elle est amoureuse d'Ace.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi elle m'a toujours résisté. dit Sanji, pour se convaincre lui-même.

\- Ah. C'est marrant, ça !

\- Y a rien de marrant du tout !

\- Ça va Hayley ? lui crie Luffy.

Hayley désigne Doflamingo du pouce.

\- Bah écoute, dès que je trouve le point faible de l'autre guignol, considère que ce sera terminé !

\- Qui est cette idiote insolente ?! lâche Crocodile qui, étonné de la tournure de l'événement, a oublié pourquoi il était là.

\- La ferme ! Toi, t'es qui ? s'énerve Sanji.

\- C'est Crocodile ! s'écrie Usopp, de peur.

\- Le maniaque fou qui a voulu raser le royaume de ma Vivi ?!

\- Lui-même. fait Luffy.

Sur l'échafaud, Sengoku a l'impression d'halluciner.

\- Est-ce là ta décision, Jinbei ?!

\- Absolument ! Je vous rends mon titre de Corsaire ! Luffy, tu as confiance en cette fille ? Je te rappelle que toutes les forces de la marine sont réunies aujourd'hui ! Est-ce qu'elle sera de taille ?

\- Bah… Attends.

Luffy se détache du groupe et prend une grande inspiration.

\- HAYLEY ! MAGNE-TOI, ILS NE VONT PAS ATTENDRE L'HEURE PREVUE POUR L'EXECUTION !

\- QUOI !? font d'une seule voix les pirates, choqués de l'information, et les marines, surpris qu'elle ai été découverte.

\- Les lâches !

\- Bon sang, on a combien de temps exactement ?!

\- On y va ?!

\- Pas le temps, attaquons ! Paternel ?

\- C'est quoi cette blague ?! lance Hayley à Doflamingo.

\- Fu fu, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te répondre…

Hayley se met en position de combat, arc en avant.

\- Attendez, observons ce que va faire la copine d'Ace…

\- On a bien vu qu'elle n'a aucune chance contre ce type !

Hayley et Doflamingo sont face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, prêts à se battre. Barbe Blanche fait signe à ses hommes de ne pas bouger. Même les marines attendent le début de leur combat. Soudain, Hayley s'administre une gifle magistrale qui résonne dans toute la baie.

\- AÏE !

\- Fu fu, tu n'es pas assez concentrée.

\- Elle se tape toute seule ? demande Luffy, étonné.

\- Mais non idiot, c'est ce type qui a un pouvoir hors du commun.

\- Luffy, tu es couvert de blessures, qu'est-ce que t'as fait !? crie Chopper.

\- Oh, ça, c'est rien. Y a juste un type avec du poison qu'a pas voulu me lâcher.

\- Hein ? Un type avec du poison ?!

Hayley masse sa joue endolorie.

\- Capitaine Baggy, j'ai trouvé une escarméra !

\- Formidable… Et à quoi veux-tu que ça me serve ?!

\- A ce que le monde entier vous voit prendre la tête de Barbe Blanche !

\- OUAIS !

Hayley se jette sur Doflamingo.

\- Gardons un œil sur Croco-boy, il se peut qu'il essaie à tout moment d'exécuter Barbe Blanche. glisse Ivankov à Jinbei.

\- Certes…

Mais il remarque que l'ancien Corsaire porte toute son attention sur le combat qui vient de s'engager.

Doflamingo n'a qu'à se décaler pour esquiver Hayley et lui envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Ce coup la propulse en plein dans un groupe de marines stupéfaits, qu'elle renverse. Elle se relève instantanément, plonge la main dans son… Son carquois ? Hayley panique ; sa réserve d'armes a disparu ! Elle balaie Marineford du regard et aperçoit son carquois en train de se balancer au bout du doigt d'un Doflamingo souriant.

\- Hé !

\- Alors, comment est-ce qu'on sent ? Désarmée ?

Hayley soupire d'exaspération. En riant, il attrape les flèches par poignées et les balance partout.

\- Tu n'es pas assez forte pour me distraire. Je n'ai envie de perdre mon temps avec toi, mais il faut tout de même d'empêcher de continuer.

La formulation de sa phrase inquiète la jeune femme _. ''Empêcher de continuer'' ? Il aurait pu dire ''tuer''…_ A côté d'elle, les soldats sortent leurs épées. Après avoir levés les yeux au ciel, Hayley se préparent à les affronter. Une menotte de granit marin est subitement attachée à son pignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Idiot, si elle avait les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon, on l'aurait su !

\- Je sais pas, on sait jamais, elle est tellement forte… lance le responsable, penaud.

\- Pff…

Hayley a une idée. Elle regarde la paire de menottes qui pend à son poignet, puis Doflamingo. Elle sourit.

\- Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de te vaincre…

Elle passe deux doigts dans un maillon de la chaîne et tire. Elle cède sans difficultés, sans les yeux ébahis de tous.

\- C'est comme ça que je libérerai Ace de ses chaînes ! déclare-t-elle, triomphale.

\- C'est un monstre !

Hayley a à présent le bracelet de granit marin au poignet droit et la chaîne avec l'autre dans la main gauche. Elle la fait tourner à toute vitesse. Puis elle s'élance vers Doflamingo. Un marine se place devant lui et se prend le dur bracelet en pleine face, ce qui l'assomme sur le champ.

\- Oups…

Un groupe de soldats se jette sur Hayley, armes en avant. Ils ont des gestes précis, mais des visages terrifiés. Ils ne se contrôlent pas. Hayley se défend avec rapidité avec la moitié de son arsenal. Elle pare tous les coups d'épées avec son arc, donne des coups de tête, de pieds… Elle brandit son arc au-dessus de sa tête pour arrêter deux sabres, quand une lance se plante dans son ventre. Le responsable est plus choqué qu'elle. D'abord surprise par le coup, elle ne bouge pas. Puis elle vomit un peu de sang. En exerçant une pression sur ses bras, elle parvient à dégager les assaillants, puis elle recule et met un genou en agrippant la lance. Elle est plantée sur le côté, près de la taille. Hayley inspire un bon coup et extirpe la lance de son corps. Du sang jaillit de la blessure, de sa bouche, elle en a plein les mains. Elle reste ainsi de longues, le front dégoulinant de sueur, à reprendre son souffle.

Comme Hayley est dos à ses amis, ils ne voient pas bien ce qu'il se passe.

\- C'est quoi ce qu'elle a dans le dos ? demande Luffy, inquiet.

\- Une blessure de guerre. répond Zoro.

Cela fait taire tout le monde.

\- Hé, Hayley, euh, Madame, je suis navré, c'était pas vraiment moi, c'est son pouvoir vous savez, moi je ne m'attaque jamais aux femmes, je suis… chuchote le marine, affolé.

Hayley lui fait penser à sa femme. Lui qui s'était engagé pour combattre les terribles pirates de Barbe Blanche, il se retrouve à devoir empêcher une pauvre fille de sauver son bien-aimé. Si c'était lui qui avait été fait prisonnier des pirates, quelle joie il aurait éprouvé de voir sa femme prendre les armes pour le sauver… Voilà pourquoi il se sent si mal d'avoir fait du mal à cette pirate elle n'a pas de prime sur sa tête, elle veut seulement protéger l'homme qu'elle aime. Il ne veut pas l'affronter. Il est prêt à la laisser passer. Et c'est ce que pense 60% des soldats présents à Marineford.

A la surprise générale, Hayley déchire le bas de son débardeur et fait un double nœud sur sa blessure qu'elle serre au maximum, en serrant les dents. Puis elle se redresse, le visage pâle, et essuis d'un revers de la main le sang sur son menton.

\- Tu fais peine à voir, pauvre chérie.

La voix de Doflamingo fait trembler tous les hommes. Hayley cherche une bonne réplique à lui lancer, en vain. Elle se contente de tendre son arc devant elle, une main sur chaque branche.

\- Sans flèches, tu crois que tu vas…

Sa phrase est coupée par deux petites lames aiguisées qui sortent des extrémités de l'arc.

\- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon arc, hé hé…

Personne n'ose faire la moindre réflexion sur cette vanne ratée. Sept silhouettes bondissent soudainement devant Hayley.

\- Les Vices-Amiraux !

\- La victoire est assurée !

Doflamingo préfère se décaler. Hayley ne se laisse pas impressionner par les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Alors, messieurs, dit celui avec une barbe qui lui descend jusqu'à la taille. Qui aura l'honneur de se débarrasser le quartier général de cette nana ?

\- Je vais ramener sa tête, dit un autre avec plusieurs bras.

\- Je ne ferais pas l'erreur de la sous-estimer, attaquons simultanément, propose un avec le crâne partiellement rasé.

\- A ta guise, répond un moustachu en costard, en brandissant son épée devant lui.

\- Qu'il ne reste pas une miette de sa personne ! crie un homme aux multiples balafres.

\- Elle ne dérangera plus la marine. affirme un grand avec un casque.

\- A nous de jouer ! termine un mi-homme, mi-chien.

Le premier à se jeter sur Hayley est le balafré. Malgré sa rapidité inouïe, Hayley a le temps de planter son arc dans ce qu'il reste un boulet de canon et de le diriger en plein dans la tempe du Vice-Amiral. Frappé ainsi, il s'écroule, aussi rapidement qu'il avait bondit. Ses collègues revoient leur stratégie. Hayley contemple quelques instants sa nouvelle arme, la soulève, la manie. Elle lui fait penser à un marteau géant. Elle l'agite sous le nez de ses nouveaux adversaires, en se promettant de demander à Franky de lui fabriquer quelque chose comme ça.

Celui avec la longue barbe et celui à la crête l'attaquent. Hayley se couche à moitié pour esquiver les deux épées du barbu et se saisit de sa barbe. Elle tire d'un coup sec pour l'attirer vers elle et lui assène un coup de genou dans le front. Sa tête part en arrière et il perd connaissance sur le coup. Toujours avec la barbe dans la main, elle donne un coup d'arc ''marteau'' dans le pied du suivant, ce qui le force à s'agenouiller, entoure son cou de la barbe de son associé et tire pour l'étrangler. Elle détruit dans la foulée la lame de son katana. Il tousse, Hayley le saisit par les oreilles et le finit avec un coup de tête. Puis elle court vers le prochain.

Le moustachu s'apprête à lui couper en deux. La pirate se défait de sa ceinture et lui fouette les yeux avec la boucle au moment où le sabre va la toucher. Il recule, Hayley saute sur lui, sur ses épaules, rejette le haut de son corps en arrière, met les mains à plat par terre et fait passer le vice-amiral au-dessus d'elle. Il s'écroule de tout son long, Hayley se redresse avant lui, tend son bras et lui envoie son coude en plein visage. Il en KO.

L'homme araignée se précipite et huit épées foncent sur Hayley. Cette dernière ferme les poings et les cogne contre son buste. Il a la respiration coupée. Elle enchaîne les coups, dans le ventre, dans la poitrine, l'épaule gauche, l'épaule droite, la gorge… Il recule sans pouvoir bouger. Elle saute en l'air et lui envoie ses pieds dans le visage, prend son arc, tourne sur elle-même et brise le boulet de canon sur son crâne. Il lâche ses épées une à une et s'effondre.

Dans son élan, Hayley ramasse deux épées et affronte celui avec le casque. Le contact des lames résonne partout. Hayley crie comme une bête. Avec son épée, le vice-amiral parvient à bloquer des deux lames d'Hayley et à les envoyer au loin. Il brandit son épée et l'abat sur Hayley, qui se protège en levant le bras. La lame ne touche que le bracelet de granit marin qu'Hayley porte et se fend en petits morceaux. A mains nues, Hayley attrape la lame et, en poussant un cri semblable à un râle d'ours, tord l'arme. A peine son adversaire a-t-il réalisé ce qu'elle a fait qu'elle grimpe sur lui, entoure son cou de ses jambes, s'accroche aux cornes de son masque et le mord à la gorge. Il pousse un cri, essaie de la saisir, elle lui tord les doigts. Elle se met debout sur sa tête, exécute un salto avant pour retomber sur le sol, le balaie d'un coup de pied, se relève et refait un salto pour atterrir sur son thorax, bras repliés pour que les coudes touchent en premier. Il ne bouge plus. A peine Hayley a-t-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'elle se relève pour affronter le vice-amiral.

Débordant d'animosité, l'homme-chien bondit, griffes sorties. Hayley réceptionne ses mains dans les siennes et met ses doigts entre les siens. Corps inclinés, jambes fléchies, muscles contractés, ils ressemblent à deux lions qui s'affrontent. Hayley se couche subitement sur le dos, entraînant son adversaire, elle met le pied sur le torse et le fait basculer dix mètres derrière elle. Ils se relèvent en même temps et galopent comme des animaux l'un vers l'autre. Hayley s'arrête, le vice-amiral va bondir, quand la pirate, accroupie comme un jaguar, pousse un long et puissant rugissement, digne d'un énorme félin, qui fige son adversaire et le fait trembler de tout son corps. Les combattants échangent un regard, jusqu'à ce que le vice-amiral baisse les yeux et la tête, signe de sa défaite.

Personne n'en croit ses yeux. Ces combats ont duré une minute.

Un silence s'installe. Tout le monde ignore Luffy, Usopp et Sanji qui se tapent dans les mains et braillent mille louanges sur leur camarade.

Hayley se redresse enfin. Elle fait craquer son dos et retient un cri quand elle pose ses mains sur l'entaille qu'elle a. Elle vérifie calmement sa blessure au ventre. Le sang est si abondant qu'il lui parait noir. Elle ôte son chapeau pour essuyer la sueur qui lui coule du front. Elle adopte une respiration régulière.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Hayley se tourne vers le seul vice-amiral encore conscient, assis, la tête dans les épaules.

\- Tu n'iras pas loin. Tu es seule ! Personne n'est de ton côté ici !

Il crie pour la dernière phrase. Après un bref silence, Hayley dit, le plus sérieusement :

\- Si, Ace !

Elle n'ose lever les yeux son le concerné mais se sait regarder.

\- Et aussi le type qui s'est couché tout à l'heure quand il m'a vue arriver vers lui, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Elle ramasse son arc et reprend sa route.

\- C'est quoi l'expression ? ''Si vous voulez bien me laisser passer'' ?

\- ''Si vous voulez bien m'excuser''.

\- Merci.

Elle le salue avec un sourire et lui passe devant. Là, l'attend Doflamingo, immobile, souriant, le carquois dans la main.

\- Maintenant…

Hayley remet son chapeau.

\- ... C'est toi ou moi.

Sans quitter des yeux le Corsaire, elle arrache ses gants et les jette.

\- Les gars ! J'ai besoin encore de cinq minutes !

Elle ramasse une flèche brisée à ses pieds, rassemble ses deux nattes, les roule en chignon et plante son reste de flèche dedans.

\- Si dans cinq minutes je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, vous intervenez. Assez perdu de temps, il faut sauver Ace.

Elle défait la sacoche qu'elle a la cuisse et la laisse tomber.

\- Prêt ? Tu pensais m'avoir dépouillée de mon arsenal ? Erreur.

Elle pointe son arc vers son ennemi.

\- Apprends que pour me priver d'armes, il faudrait réduire mon corps en cendres ! Viens te battre, Doflamingo !

Tout le monde est impressionné et n'ose bouger. Doflamingo s'approche. Hayley ne tremble pas. Cette fois, elle a bien l'intention de le laisser attaquer en premier et de suivre le mouvement de ses doigts, car il semble avoir la faculté de créer des lames invisibles. Doflamingo fait balancer le carquois de la pirate d'avant en arrière. Les flèches qu'il avait éparpillé se rassemblent étrangement à ses pieds et reprennent place dans leur fourreau, comme par magie. Hayley ne se laisse pas troubler. Elle resserre le poing autour de son arc. Doflamingo n'est plus qu'à un mètre d'elle et ne semble pas prêt de s'arrêter. Juste en face d'elle, il lui lance son carquois, qu'elle attrape maladroitement, et continue son chemin. Hayley ne comprend pas. Elle se retourne. Doglamingo s'est considérablement éloigné d'elle.

\- Tu as le champ libre. Vas-y.

L'incompréhension s'empare plus des marines que d'Hayley.

\- Vas-y, je te dis. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance, mais essaie. Ça ne coûte rien, pas vrai ? Moi, je vais rester là. Personne ne viendra t'aider. Promis. Aller, cours, va sauver ton pirate. Je te souhaite même de réussir, vraiment ! Mais tu dois savoir une chose : que tu gagnes ou pas, tu ne partiras jamais d'ici !

Tout se bouscule dans la tête d'Hayley. Elle décide de l'ignorer, fait un pas en avant, puis hésite. Elle regarde l'échafaud. Puis ses compagnons. Elle promène son regard sur tout Marineford, vers le sol, vers le ciel. Puis encore une fois vers Ace. Elle tente de réfléchir à toute vitesse, agrippe son chapeau, se ronge l'ongle du pouce. Finalement, elle soupire.

Elle se retourne en quatrième vitesse et décoche une flèche bleue en direction de Doflamingo.


End file.
